The invention is based on a modular housing outlet system.
Housing outlets of this kind are required in order to carry signals and currents out of housings. Said housings can be an extremely wide variety of housings or devices which are intended to be provided with a connection.
Different requirements are made of housing outlets depending on the housing and application. For example, there are housings on which a plug-type connector is provided as the housing outlet. A mating plug can be connected to the housing by means of the plug-type connector and signals and currents can be relayed out of the housing.
Different types of plug-type connectors are used depending on the types of housing, signals and currents and also application. The choice of high-pole or low-pole plug-type connectors, round plug-type connectors or rectangular plug-type connectors, with a screw closure, bayonet-fitting closure or latching closure, depends on the respective application, the housing or else the user requirements in this case.
In another application, a cable which serves as a housing outlet is routed out of the housing. In this case, the cable is connected to further components in the housing and is routed through the housing wall. A seal is generally provided at the bushing in order to prevent the ingress of environmental influences.
However, the solutions for housing outlets known from the prior art have disadvantages which arise substantially due to the inflexible usability of the outlets. The entire housing has to be prepared and configured differently depending on the application.
Routing a cable through the housing wall requires a housing outlet other than a plug-type connector which is incorporated into the housing wall. Depending on the size of the plug-type connector used, the opening in the housing has to be of different dimensions and different fastening means have to be provided.
In addition, different connection options have to be provided within the housing for each type of housing outlet, be it a plug-type connector or a cable. Therefore, different components also have to be installed and kept available in the housing for different housing outlets.